Howard Holiday
| rules = 2nd | alignment = Chaotic good | age = 38 | ageyear = 1357 }} Howard Holiday was the Deputy Mayor of Ravens Bluff from ? -- ?. Appearance (The "current year" for the people and events in Gateway to Ravens Bluff, the Living City is just before the Time of Troubles, approximately 1356 -- 1357 DR.) Howard stands 5'11" tall and weighs 165 pounds. He wears stylish clothes and is one of the most handsome politicians in Ravens Bluff. He is rarely seen without his signature hat, a fancy broad-brimmed hat decorated with a Hippogriff plume. The hat is a magical Hat of Difference which gives him his Illusionist ability. Personality Obsessed with details he continually interferes in the work of others, thinking that nothing can be done properly without his assistance. As a result, he is often weeks behind schedule on projects the Lord Mayor assigns him. He is very friendly, outgoing, charismatic, and generous to a fault, which makes it hard for people to refuse his "help". As he sees it, marriage is not in his near future because he is too busy to become seriously involved with a woman, even though he is one of the most desirable bachelors in town. Background Howard came to Ravens Bluff around 1347 DR looking for something less dangerous than the life of an adventurer. He held jobs as a constable, security guard, stock boy, merchant's assistant and other odd jobs. While working for a merchant waiting on customers he befriended an old wizard who was a regular customer and who enjoyed his tales of adventure. The wizard invited him on a short mission which turned into a two-month journey to a partly-demolished castle and a tough battle against several Trolls. When he returned to Ravens Bluff he was out of a job so his wizard friend gave him a job as a guard and started tutoring him in the ways of magic. Howard began to adventure again, and by age 32 had attained sixth level and held the respect of other magi in the guild. This brought him to the attention of Ambassador Carrague who recommended Howard to Lord Mayor Charles Oliver O'Kane. The Lord Mayor gave him a chance and Howard exceeded all expectations, eventually becoming Deputy Mayor and one of O'Kane's chief advisors. Howard's duties include keeping the Lord Mayor's schedule and appointments, setting the agenda for Council meetings, managing the city bureaucracy, and receiving regular reports from the Lord Regent, the Chancellor, the Lord Marshal, the Chief Prelate, and the Lord Speakers of the Council of Lords and the Advisory Council. He has one other duty that few know about--he manages an extensive network of spies and informers, usually through his chief spy Chaney. Howard keeps all covert activity from being traceable to the Lord Mayor. If any operation should go spectacularly wrong, Howard will take the blame. References Category:Inhabitants of Ravens Bluff Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Illusionists Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants